Business oriented software programs currently exist for organizing and tracking items such as email, tasks, schedules and contacts on a personal computer. Such programs have graphic user interface (GUI) displays that are capable of personalization by users within a limited set of parameters. Tracking is usually accomplished by way of reminder reports or popup windows, where initial conditions have been input by a user input from a device such as a computer keyboard.
While such programs are useful for scheduling meetings, tracking deadlines and the like for individual tasks, they do not provide a coherent integrated method for managing large, complex projects using easy-to-discern visual displays. This is especially true for long-term projects, such as building construction projects, where many persons are tasked with numerous different jobs and requirements. Additionally, many tasks may depend on the status of others and it would be desirable to reflect the health of such requirements in terms of its environmental or situational factors. Still further, the ability to change assignments and requirements on-the-fly while updating the entire system is desirable. While missing in current systems, it would also be desirable to dynamically generate forms tailored to each user for modifying data so as to promote ease of use while providing system security.
The present invention addresses the need for managing such complex projects by providing an automated interactive system for coherently managing a complex project involving a number of users connected to an Internet client server. Displayed forms are dynamically generated and tailored for each user according to the user's needs and security status.